119745-a-credd-to-play-path
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Your "Day 1" when the game was heavily populated is quite different than a newbie's "day 1" today. It's not as easy to get people to want to run dungeons with you, some adventure LFG queues just never pop. It is my opinion that new players need a better carrot to stay in the game. Allowing them to play for free as long as they are working toward attunement and getting themselves situated (again, not me) would be beneficial. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Lol. Name one game that would give 2 free months of play for leveling. That's crazy. If anything they should setup a vet reward system or give rewards to people that return. | |} ---- I believe there is something in the PTR currently catered in getting people to run dungeons/adventures in looking for group. I think it's giving you additional exp and a loot bag once its complete if i remember rightly. (correct me if im wrong) I probably dreamnt this so sorry if i'm wrong. Didnt blizzard give 10days free or something to the player that recruited someone? | |} ---- There will be reward bags and extra ep when queueing random for stuff... In wow, i think you get one free month if the person you recruited subscribes. And a spectral mount! | |} ---- I'm pretty sure this would be illigal in some countries, since it gets classified as a pyramid scheme. Same thing has happened to World of Warcraft and their recruit a friend program. Since the pyramid scheme laws prevents you from rewarding players for recruiting others. | |} ---- ---- ... Maybe from the perspective of the person farming plat to buy CREDD, but that's not the only person involved. There's someone else who spends cash to get the CREDD to sell for plat. That's not "getting your subscription by playing the game". That's an officially endorsed form of RMT. | |} ---- ---- Point is? Regardless of what you're saying, I'm literally just playing the game and buying Credd with the money I'm making. I'm creating the demand for credd on the market, which will increase the value of credd, which in turn makes it that much more attractive to whoever wants to buy credd with real money and sell it for plat. Now if there was nobody selling Credd, then I would give the slighest crap, but there are people who do sell credd, so I don't. | |} ---- My point is that when you say this, you are quite wrong. CREDD is an official, game-endorsed form of RMT. It takes what a subscription-based game should be--one in which everyone who subscribes pays the same entrance fee and the focus of the game's design is on making the game fun for all of its equally valuable customers so that they will continue to subscribe--and turns it into a whale-hunting game loaded with super high-cost items intended to "incentivize" you into buying plat for cash. It introduces P2W dynamics into the game by letting you buy your way into several strong advantages. And that's not even touching the way it puts the game company--intentionally or not--in bed with cheaters by letting the game profit when exploiters trash the economy or extort other players into giving them plat to proceed through some objective they can camp on and dominate to exclude everyone who doesn't pay them for a carry. So no, it's not a freaking god-send for subscription-based games. It's a shell game like F2P, where it all sounds great until you ask yourself WHY a player with lots of money is handing it to the game's management. Hint: it's not because they want to "support the game a bit more". It's for the plat. | |} ---- ---- For one, a veteran reward system like a lot of other MMOs have that give you nice (but often useless) things just for having X months of subscriptions. FFXIV:ARR had it from almost the beginning, if I recall correctly. It's a shame the best Carbine could come up with to emulate that was...hats. Nice hats, mind, but they aren't monthly rewards. More like a "Hey, thanks for hanging out for our now longer content update times. Have a hat!" For two, add a friend referal system. I don't think we have one of those. I believe the norm is to award you with one free month of game time once the friendly account subscribes? That sounds about right. | |} ----